Cursed Demons
by angel-n-pink
Summary: WHEN THE COUNCIL DESIDES TO HIRE SOME DEMONS TO STOP NARAKU, WHAT WILL SESSHOMARU DO WHEN HE SEES THEM, WHO ARE THESE DEMONS AND WHERE DID THEY COME FROM? SESSOC
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Inuyasha or any of the other characters. The only characters I do own are Kayva, Ravi, Silo, and the other characters that I made.

This story has some violence and who else knows what else will happen! Let me know what you think. Thanks!

As the lords of the East, Lord Baku, West, Lord Sesshomaru, North, Lord Taiki, and South, Lord Gakuya, waited in the council room for the council members to arrive. They wanted nothing more then to be there, Sesshomaru was no exception. He held his cold stare as the rest if the lords waited in silence. Without warning, the council members came in. Four in total, a hawk demon, he was the council member of the East, a dragon demon, he was the council member of the North, a snake demon, he was the council member of the South, and then there came in a wolf demon that was the council member of the West.

The council members took their sets and looked at the lords that were in front of them. The council member of the South spoke first. "We the council members have decided that Naraku must be taken care of." As the snake demon finished his sentence. The lords looked at him with a mix of anger, fear, and confusion. The snake demon finished, "there is a group of demons that we have found that are very skilled in combat. They are known for going in and taking care of whatever needs to be taken care of. They are from another country, somewhere far from here. There is a brother and a sister that a full demon and a very close friend of theirs that is a haynou. If you all would join us, we are going to watch them spar. The council members and I decided that we would all like to see them in action before we make our final decision." The council members started to get up when there was an interruption.

"Do you know anything about these people? I don't want to give anything to them, and if they succeed, what makes you think that they will not use the jewel for themselves." Lord Taiki said looking at the council members wondering what had gotten into their head to go to this extreme.

"We know nothing about them that is true", said the dragon demon from the North, "but we have no other choice. Naraku is only getting stronger and they are the best at what they do. Shall we go and watch them spar?"

With that, all the council members and the Lords got up went into what looked like a stadium. There were only a few sets though, just enough for the Lords, the Councilmen, and a few other people. A wall, with a small door that leads out, surrounded it. The Lords and the Councilmen took their sets. A few minutes later a soldier came up the hawk demon, and with a slight nod, the soldier left. Only minutes later came three people. Two women and one man, the haynou had long light brown hair with gray ears on the top of her head. She had a gray tail with a little white on the tip; she was obvious part wolf demon. She was not very tall, the shortest out of the three, but she was attractive, with tan skin and bright green eyes, with a light blue diamond on her forehead, and two light blue strips on her neck.

The male was about 7 feet tall, the tallest out of the group. He had long black hair with gray eyes. He had pale skin, with a bright green star on his forehead with two green strips on his cheeks. The female that was next to him was the most beautiful youkai that Sesshomaru had ever seen. She had long blonde hair with red at the ends and at the ends of her bangs. She had large dark blue eyes. She had pale skin with a red crest moon on her forehead and two red strips on her neck. She was about 5'10 in height, and very curvy for a soldier. The two women wore taiji-ya uniforms that were black with the colors that their marks are. The male wore a black gi uniform with his color on it as well. They all had swords on their backs, and many different knives on their sides. Sesshomaru looked at the three in front of him. They didn't look special, but he had no idea what was about to happen.

The hawk demon looked at the three and said, "Are you ready?" They looked at each other a nodded at the demon. The three warriors walked away from each other and took a pose as if they were about to attack. Each looked at each other then both the women went after the man. The blonde-haired woman let out this long staff and hit him in the back while the haynou came and kneed him in the stomach. The lords and the council members watched this for over an hour. Everything looked like a well planed out dance, switching sides and jumping off walls. Sesshomaru looked on in amazement. A few minutes later the haynou was defeated by the male youkai, she walked to the wall to rest and mend her wounds.

The brother and the sister circled each other as if they were circling their pray. When the female smiled and attached her brother. He easily side stepped her, but he was taken down when she took out his knee. The male youkai rolled and landed in a kneeling position. They jumped and dodged, lunged and rolled for nearly half an hour. You could start to see that the male youkai was starting to get tired, but the female seemed to only be getting start. This woman amazed Sesshomaru; he couldn't understand what was so special about her. Everything about this woman was fluid, every move that she made; every step that she took was very well planned.

Before any of them knew it, the two fighting youkias were right in front of them. The female jumped onto the wall to avoid a sword in her stomach, and did back flip after back flip to avoid her brother's knives. Then without warning, one of his knives stabbed her deep in her upper thigh. Everyone stopped and started, Sesshomaru thought that they were going to stop fighting with that, but she merely took the knife out and jump behind her brother and throw small throwing knives at him, pinning him to the wall that he was next to. She then jumped on her brother, braising him to the wall with a knife to his throat and her free hand holding her to the wall. This is the first time that any of them had heard her voice.

"I thought that I taught you better then to care if I get hurt when we spar?" She said, her voice was surprising deep and sexy. Just as quickly as all that had happened, it ended with the female then jumping to a back flip in a kneeling position with her head down to the lords in front of her. She was then joined by the haynou, while the female youkai's brother pulled himself from the wall tearing his gi uniform in the process.

The two demons and the haynou kneeled in front of the councilmen and the lords waiting for them to respond.

Lord Gakuya was the first to respond, "You are bleeding women. What is your name?"

The blonde haired woman looked up and responded, "My name is Kayva. I will be fine My Lord."

Lord Gakuya looked at the woman, and then looked at the people that were next to her. "Who are you two?"

The haynou looked up and said, "My name is Silo my lord."

Then the black hair demon looked up and said, "My name is Ravi my lord. We are honored to be here. If it wasn't any trouble we would like to know why we are here."

The lords looked at each not knowing what to say. They had thought that the councilmen had said something to them about why they were there, but it seemed that was not true.

Lord Sesshomaru looked at the three in front of him, he saw that Kayva was starting to get weak because of the blood lose. He said, "Go get yourself cleaned up, and your wounds mended. We will talk to you after words." They looked up at the lord that was talking to them. Kayva looked at him; she thought that he was the most beautiful men she had ever seen. Thought he seemed to be a little cold, as if his gaze went right through her. She didn't know what to make of him, he was hard to read, but to her it was just a challenge.

"Thank you my lord." Kayva, Silo, and Ravi stood and followed the servant that came to show them to their rooms.

"They are skilled, that is for sure." Lord Taiki said looking at the door that they had left from. Sesshomaru could only gaze as he wondered about the woman that had just left his sights.


	2. Chapter 2

Walking out of the dojo Kayva became very over whelmed. It had been so long since she was around so many people, let alone demons. Ravi looked at his sister, he knew that she was hurting, but he knew that she would never say anything about it. Silo noticed as well, there was something different about her friend, even before the fight, Kayva was acting very strange.

Kayva did not know why, but she knew that something was about to happen, and she was not sure that she was going to like it. She knew that these man that had tracked her and companions down had no idea what they were about to get into.

"Are you okay sister?" Ravi asked looking at his sister with concern in his eyes.

"Yeah, I just have this ringing in my ears. I have no idea what it is. I'll be fine brother." Kayva tried to look convincing to her brother and her best friend, but they could read her like a book.

"You've been acting weird for the past day, are you sure that your fine?" Silo asked knowing that there was something else in her friend's behavior.

"I'm fine honest. Would I lie to you?" Kayva looked at them both giving them a convincing smile. Both Ravi and Silo just looked at her nodding, knowing that something else was going on, but before they could say anything else they had arrived at the place that the servant had taken them. He should them all their rooms. All three were right next to each other, and they all looked alike, expect it seemed that someone had put their things in each room.

Kayva went into the room that was meant for her and she looked around. It reminded her of the rooms at her home growing up, fine silk, large beds, big windows, rich colors, and only the best linens. She washed her face with the water that was in her room, cleaned her wound, and sat down to brush her hair. In the ponytail her hair came down to the top of her butt, but when she let it down to brush it reached the middle of her thigh. It had taken her so long to grow her hair back, but it managed. Being in this place made her miss her home, but made her feel very uncomfortable as well.

Before she knew it, Silo was at her door telling her that the councilman and the Lords are asking for them. She quickly changed her clothes into a black kimono with a fire horse on the back.

Walking out of her room, Kayva saw that her brother and her friend had changed into something more comfortable as well. Silo wore a dark blue kimono with a large white orchid on the back. Ravi wore a dark green kimono with a firedog on the back.

They walked almost to the other end of the castle. The servant that lead them there knocked on the door then left. A few seconds later, they heard someone from within call them in. The three looked at each other them went in, first Silo walked in first and took a sit in front of the councilman and the Lords. Ravi sat next to her, and then Kayva walked in. The ringing in her ears had only gotten worse. She knew that the councilmen were talking, but she could not pay attention to him. Her mind keep telling her that something was wrong, that something was going to happen, but she had no idea what it was.

Sesshoumaru listened to what the hawk demon of the east was saying. He then looked at the three demons in front. They did look different. They all had large eyes and the girls had something silver in their left nostril; he noticed that they each wore a silver cuff on their left wrist. Looking at Kayva, he noticed that there was something wrong with her. She looked as though she was not paying attraction to anything that was being said, she looked like she was in another world.

Kayva sat there trying to pay attention to what was being said, but her mind kept trying to find out what was wrong. The ring only got worse. Then without warning, it all came to her. There was great rage and anger, and it was coming fast. She gasped trying to figure out what was going on.

Both Ravi and Silo stopped listening and looked at Kayva. They knew that something was going on. Her eyes grew big and her mouth fell open. The Lords and councilmen noticed as well. They all looked at her, wondering what was going on.

Kayva looked around the room, but she did not see anyone, she only felt the anger and rage. Looking out at the deck, she could feel it the strongest. She got up slowly walked to the door. She could hear her brother asking what was wrong, but she had no desire to respond to him. The only thing that she could say was, "Rage. Something is out there and it's angry." Ravi looked at her. "Who is it Kayva? What's out there?" Kayva only looked forward. She opened the door, and then is all came to her. "There's a little girl, something's coming at her. Shit!" With that, she whistled, with in a second a white and red blur came in front of her, it was her fire horse. She grab on to her mane and flung herself on to her back. Both Silo and Ravi ran to the deck and jumped off the edge. They both landed on their own fire horses and took off just as quickly.

Sesshoumaru looked at the demons that just left in amazement. He had no idea how that woman knew that was something going on, but she did. The Lords and the Councilmen took off after the three demons, following their scent. When they got closer, they could also smell a demons coming, many demons. Sesshoumaru could also smell Rin; he then realized that Rin was the little girl that Kayva was talking about. He quickened his steps hoping that nothing happened to his ward.

Before anyone knew it they came into a clearing, Silo and Ravi were next to them and looking at Kayva. She had picked up Rin and put her on Kayva's horse. Kayva then said something to the horse and she was on her way over here. Within a second, there was a youkai woman in front of her. She came down off a feather that she was riding on.

Silo and Ravi got Rin off Kayva's horse Leela. She then turned and ran to Sesshoumaru. "Lord Sesshoumaru, Lord Sesshoumaru, that beautiful woman saved my life. Who is she m'lord?"

"Her name is Kayva Rin. Are you okay?" Sesshoumaru looked at Rin.

"I'm fine m'lord." Rin smiled looking on with amazement at the women that had just saved her life.

"Who are you, and what do you want?" Kayva said looking at this woman in front of her.

"My name is Kagura. I am the mistress of the winds. I am a servant of Naraku." Kagura said looking at Kayva.

Kayva looked at her and said, "I don't know who Naraku is, and I really don't care. Get out of here before you lose your head!" Kayva looked at her then took a step back.

Kagura let go of a powerful blast of wind. The blast did nothing to Kayva. She did not even move, did not even try to protect herself.

"Why didn't you do anything, how did you do that?" Kagura asked with frustration in her voice.

"You have no idea who you are dealing with. I am the controller of the four elements. Your wind power does nothing to me." With that, the earth started to shack, the winds started to whirl, water from the stream next to them started to come up in a whirl, and fire whirled around Kayva.

Kagura looked on in amazement. She had no idea that the demon Naraku sent her to go inspect was this powerful. Sesshoumaru also looked on in amazement. He had no idea that such a power could come from a demon that looked so frail.

Just as quickly as it all happened, it all stopped. Kayva looked at Kagura and said, "Is there something that you want? I want to know why your really here."

"As I said, Naraku wanted me to check you out. He said something about you being apart of the element clans. I guess your just apart of it all." Kagura looked at Kayva with a smile on her face, but before she knew what was going on, Kayva went after her. Kagura jumped to get out of the way, and she tried to use her wind power against her, but it did nothing. Kagura then fled for her life. She knew that she was not prepared enough to fight Kayva.

Silo walked up to Kayva, "Are you not going to go after her?"

"No. We will have another chance to fight. She was unprepared for me today, and that is unfair." Kayva looked in the direction that Kagura had taken off in. She wanted to know more about this Naraku that the woman was talking about. She had no idea what was going on, but she knew that it had something to do with Naraku.

At that moment, she could feel all of the lords and the councilmen come toward her. She could feel the shock, the amazement, and the anger coming from the people behind her. Kayva turned around looked at the demons in front of her. She then looked down, she could sense the child looking at her wide eyed in wonderment. "Are you okay?" Kayva asked the little girl.

"Yes I am fine. Thank you very much." Rin was boiling over with excitement. She didn't know what to ask or say first. She had a hundred questions going though her mind.

Kayva got down on one knee to be eye level with the little girl. "What's your name child?"

Rin could not hold it in anymore. "Oh, my name is Rin. You are very pretty!"

Kayva just laughed at the innocence of the little girl. "Well thank you Rin. My name is Kayva."

Rin smiled at the youkai woman. Silo and Ravi smiled at the two of them. Rin went back to Sesshoumaru's side. Kayva could feel something coming from the youkai male, but she could not place it. They locked eyes and Kayva could not believe how beautiful he really was. Kayva got up and looked at the men in front of her. "I think that we need to talk." She could hear the other man saying yes as Silo, Ravi and herself walked passed them to gather their horses.


	3. Chapter 3

Everyone walked back to the castle in silence until Rin started to ask Kayva questions. "Kayva, is this your brother and sister?" Rin asked looking at Silo and Ravi.

Kayva laughed, "Ravi is my brother, but Silo is our bet friend. She lived with us in our country." Kayva said looking to the sky with a sad look in her eyes.

"Where did you come from?" Rin asked pulling Kayva out of her daze.

"We lived in India. Do you know where that is Rin?" Rin shock her head. She had heard of the country, but she had no idea where it was. "It's west if here, and larger then Japan. It's very different." Kayva looked at Rin and noticed that she was looking at Leela. "Would you like to ride Leela Rin?" Rin smiled a large toothy smile and nodded. Kayva lifted the little girl onto the horse.

Ravi noticed that Sesshoumaru was paying attention to what Kayva was saying to Rin. Ravi approached the demon lord, "You seem interested in what my sister is saying to your ward."

Sesshoumaru looked at the black haired demon. "I just wanted to know who you are. We know nothing about you, and what she is saying to Rin is more then any of you have said to the rest of us." Sesshoumaru glared at the demon, but he did nothing.

"Our lives are open books. If you want to know anything, just ask, but we caution you to know that, our lives are hard ones to take in. You might not want to know everything." Ravi looked at Sesshoumaru not even fazed by the look he was getting by the white haired demon, but before anyone could say anything else, they heard a bird call from above. Everyone looked up knowing that it sounded like nothing they had ever heard. Ravi just smiled as though he knew the sound. Within a second, a bird came down from the sky. It looked as though it was on fire, Ravi stuck his arm out, and the bird landed on it. Just as it landed on him the flames around the bird disappeared. The bird stood tall with a white feather in his mouth.

"What the hell is that?" Lord Baku asked looking at the bird in wonder.

"It's a Phoenix, his name is Yamir. I don't think they are any where but the country that we are from. They are very rare, even there." Ravi said taking the feather out of his mouth. Yamir then walked his way to Ravi's shoulder.

"What did he have?" Kayva asked looking at her brother. He then handed her the feather that the bird had in his mouth. "This is the same feather that Kagura woman pulled out of her hair. Did you steal one of her feathers Yamir?" The bird just cooed and looked at Kayva.

"Is that your bird Kayva?" Rin asked looking at the bird that was on Ravi's shoulder. "No Rin, this bird is my brother's bird. In our family, everyone, at birth, gets a special animal. Mine was Leela, and my brother got Yamir." Rin looked at the bird with large eyes. She had never seen anything like it before, but before anyone could say anything else, Yamir decided that he no longer wanted to be around these people. His feathers started to burn, and he took off into the sky.

Sesshoumaru walked behind Kayva and Rin watching them talk about whatever. He then realized that the Northern Lord was watching her as well. Sesshoumaru felt a ping in his heart. He had no idea why he would feel that way. He did not know this woman, and he did not know if he would ever know her, but he still did not like it when other man looked at her.

When everyone took their sets in the council room, the Snake demon spoke first, "I do believe that everyone here is wondering who you are. Please tell us." Kayva looked at the demons in front of her and said, "Where would you like us to start?" The Snake demon looked at the woman. He had no idea what she was talking about. "From the beginning, perhaps that would be the best."

Kayva stared at the ceiling not knowing what to say. Ravi and Silo looked at her, knowing that she was going to take everything on herself. "In our country the four lords and their family control an element. The family of the South controlled water, family of the west controlled earth, the family of the east controlled the wind, and our family, the family of the north, controlled fire. When I was about 50 years old, Ravi, Silo and I went to a village that was about two days away. When we came back, our home was gone; everyone that we knew was killed or kidnapped. Within seconds, we too were kidnapped and put under a curse as well. We were put in slavery along with many other people. We all were split up, going to different places. For five hundred I went from Lord to Sultan to king. Ravi and Silo had more of a stable living. I was then bought by a woman that set me free, it took some time, but she found away to subdue the curse and helped me find both Ravi and Silo. We then went back to India found our horses and Yamir; we could not stay there any longer. It had changed so much. All the families that we once knew were gone. There was nothing there for us. We traveled our away to Japan, making a name for ourselves. Now we find ourselves, almost six hundred years later, in front of a bunch of Lords and Councilmen proclaiming who and what we really are."

The man sat there listening to what the woman was saying. They had no idea what they had been though so much. "Now that we have answered your question, tell us why were here." Kayva stared at the men in front of her. They had dragged her and her companions here without a word as to why.

The dragon demon from the north looked at the woman. He was surprised by her bluntness, but he guessed that they deserved an answer. "Have you heard of a demon by the name if Naraku?" He looked at the woman in front of him. "No, that woman Kagura said something about him though. Something like she was sent to see how strong I really was." The dragon demon looked at her and nodded. "Yes, Kagura is one of Naraku's reincarnations. She is one of many really." Kayva looked at Ravi and Silo in shock. She had no idea how many reincarnations one person can have when still alive.

Ravi looked at the Councilmen. "What does this have to do with us?" The snake demon of the South looked at him and said, "We want the three of you to destroy him." "What will we get out of it," Silo said looking at the Lords and the Councilmen. "You will be paid handsomely when we have evidence to Naraku's death." The snake demon looked at the three in front of him, taking in everything that came from them.

Ravi and Silo looked around the room. They knew nothing of this Naraku, but they knew from the way that everyone talked about him that he was no good. They looked at Kayva, looking for something, anything that would try and put they way she was feeling, but nothing. She stared straight ahead looking at the white-haired demon named Sesshoumaru. Then from nowhere she said, "We'll do it." Silo and Ravi were stunned; they had no idea that she was going to accept something like this.

The councilmen and the Lords were stunned. Sesshoumaru just stared at Kayva. He had no idea what drew him to her, but he knew that she was something special. "Great, if I might say, we don't know too much about Naraku. He is a difficult demon to figure out." The hawk demon said looking at the three demons. "Then how do you expect us to fight something that we have no idea about. This is crazy." Ravi was wild. He had no idea why his sister would put them up to something that they could not fight.

Sesshoumaru broke his gaze with Kayva. Out of everyone here, he knew that most about Naraku. Sesshoumaru looked around the room and said, "I know more about Naraku then most. I will tell you what I know." The wolf demon of the west looked at him and said, "Great, then I believe that Kayva, Silo and Ravi should go to the West with you. You should tell them everything that you know about him. Then we can put this all behind us when he is died." Sesshoumaru glared at the wolf demon. He did not know if he wanted the three demons in his home, but he was not about to argue.

As the Lords and the Councilmen left the room, Kayva, Silo and Ravi stayed behind to talk. Sesshoumaru could hear the three of them speaking, but he had no idea what they were saying. They talked in a tongue he did not know, but he could feel the anger coming from the room. Before he knew it, Silo had slipped out of the room. She looked at the door and shocked her head. She then turned to Sesshoumaru, "I swear if they weren't related then they would cut each other's heads off." Silo looked at the demon lord. She really had not looked at him since they got there, but he was attractive. She knew why he liked Kayva so much. She was the perfect youkai female, and he was the perfect youkai male.

Before anyone could say anything else, Ravi came out of the room with his hands in the air. "I swear that if she weren't my sister I would have her head on a platter." Ravi was madder then anything Silo had ever seen, but she dare not see what Kayva looked like. Then with a slam of the door, Kayva came out. She looked claim on the outside, but you could just see the anger in her eyes. She glared at her brother who glanced away the second she looked at him. She then set her cold eyes on Sesshoumaru; he then understood why her brother glanced away. He fought the urge to look away. Her gaze felt like it went though him. He wondered for a second if that was what people felt like when he glared at them.

"I was wondering when you are leaving Lord Sesshoumaru." Kayva said, as her gaze softened a little bit.

"I will be leaving in the morning when the sun rises." Sesshoumaru said looking at the beautiful woman in front of him.

"Good, we will meet you in the front garden. I hope that you have a good nights sleep." With that, Kayva turned and walked away, with a nod and a smile to both Ravi and Silo.

"Sometimes I wonder if she is okay." Ravi said looking at his sister as she walked back to her room.

"Well, I think we've known her too long to know that there in nothing wrong." Silo said walking away saying goodnight to both Ravi and Sesshoumaru.

Ravi then looked at Sesshoumaru and said, "I hope that you don't think that we're crazy. You have to understand were we are coming from. We know more about each other then anyone should ever know about anyone. I love my sister and Silo as a sister. They are my family, and will do anything for them. I will see you in the morning Lord Sesshoumaru. This is going to be a crazy ride." Ravi walked away to his room without saying anything else.

Sesshoumaru looked in the direction that the three demons had left in. He did not know what was going to happen, but he had an idea that Ravi was right about it going to be crazy. He then turned on his heel and walked to his room, waiting for the new day to begin.


	4. Chapter 4

As Kayva, Ravi, and Silo waited out in the garden for Lord Sesshoumaru and his companions, they took it upon themselves to talk about what was going to happen, and what has already happened.

"Do you think that it's weird that woman knew who you were?" Silo asked watching Kayva set up her pack.

"I don't know really what to think. It seems that we have a real fight on our hands." Kayva looked at Silo, she knew that her friend was concerned, but she knew that they had to do this.

"I think that we need to think about this. I mean we are going in blind here. We know nothing about this guy, and we have to kill him. I think it's crazy." Ravi looked at both Silo and Kayva bringing his tan fire horse Sabal to the rest of them so that he could pack his things on him.

"Well I think it's a good thing that we don't care what you think." Kayva said smiling at her older brother.

"Kayva, are you coming with us to the Western Lands?" Rin asked running up to the, followed close by Sesshoumaru and Jaken.

"Yes Rin we are." Kayva said smiling at the little girl. Rin hugged Kayva's leg, before she went to Ravi and Silo and hugged their legs. Sesshoumaru walked up to them and Rin ran back to him, he looked at the three of them, almost as if he was inspecting them.

"Are we ready to leave?" He asked, looking at them with his stoic usual face.

"Yes, of course." Kayva said mounting Leela and watching Ravi get on Sabal and Silo on her own fire horse named Oma. They watched as Jaken came back with a two-headed dragon named Ah-Uh. Kayva watched as Sesshoumaru picked up the little girl and put her on top of the dragon. She was surprised to see a demon such as Sesshoumaru care for a human kid. It made her feel that maybe not everything is as bad as it seems.

As they walked through the countryside to get to the Western lands, Rin kept them all busy with her talking and asking questions. Kayva smiled at the young girl. It had been a long time since she was around someone so young, and it made her feel good. After about five hours of traveling, they stopped so that everyone could stretch their legs, and Rin could eat. Silo took the little girl to go get something for her to eat. Jaken took Ah-Uh to get some rest and Ravi took the fire horses to get some water. Kayva started a fire so that Silo could cook what she had found for Rin to eat. Sesshoumaru watched as Kayva flicked her wrist to start a small pile of twigs on fire. She then turned around and looked at him with her large dark blue eyes.

"Is there something that you wish to know?" Kayva asked looking at Sesshoumaru. At that moment, he wanted nothing more then to touch her soft skin. To take her as his own, but he did nothing. Sesshoumaru just stared at her; Kayva could feel for a split second that something had changed with him, but it was gone before she could be sure.

"I would like to know how you knew that Kagura was going to attach Rin." Kayva looked at Sesshoumaru as he asked his question. She knew that she was going to have to explain that soon or a later.

"My mother could read minds, and because of that, I can now read emotions." Kayva looked at Sesshoumaru. Now that they were playing the question game, she had few for him. "How did you lose your arm?" Sesshoumaru stared at Kayva, he did not like the fact that she was asking him questions, but he figured that he should play along.

"I was fighting with my half-brother, and he took it off." Kayva looked at Sesshoumaru; she could not believe that brothers, even half brothers, could fight like that.

Sesshoumaru grabbed Kayva's wrist and looked at the silver band that was around her it. She was surprised that he would grab her, but claimed herself.

"Why do you, your brother, and Silo wear this band on the same arm?" Sesshoumaru raised his eyes from her wrist to her own eyes. He took in her face, looking at everything about it. Her dark blue eyes, her black eye lashes, full pink lips, high cheek bones, she was the most perfect woman that he had ever seen. Kayva looked at the man in front of her; she had no idea what to think. There were so many emotions in the air, and she had no idea if they were hers, or if they were his. She pulled her wrist from his grip and looked at the band. She took off the band and under it was a black diamond shaped mark.

"This is the curse that was put upon us. It is black now, but that only means that the curse is in slumber. The fact that it is still there means that we can still be taken under it, the mark in normally green." Kayva looked at the black mark that was on the under side of her wrist. She hated it, it controlled her life, she lived her life by this mark, and she hated it. There was nothing more in the world that she wanted gone then this mark.

Before Sesshoumaru or Kayva could say anything else, Jaken came back with Ah-Uh. Kayva looked at Jaken; she had no idea what to think of such a worthless thing. He worshipped the ground that Sesshoumaru walked on, and in so many ways that bugged Kayva.

"What do you want to do now m'lord?" Jaken asked looking at Kayva with discuss in his eyes.

"We shall stay here till Rin has eaten, then we will leave." With that, Sesshoumaru left them. Kayva watched as he turned on his heel and left.

When Sesshoumaru returned Rin had already eaten and she and Kayva were playing in the meadow. Sesshoumaru watched as Kayva tied flowers in Rin's hair. Rin smiled greatly and hugged Kayva, almost knocking her over. Sesshoumaru knew that Rin always wanted a mother figure in her life. To her, he was the best father she ever had, but there should be more for her.

Kayva Smiled at Rin, she really liked the little human child. There was something about the little girl that makes her want to be around, make a home, but she knew that would never happen. It pained Kayva to know that she would might not ever have a family, someone to love, and to love her as well.

Sesshoumaru called everyone and told them that it was time to move. Rin decided that she wanted to ride Leela, so Kayva let her; she walked leading Leela in the direction that Sesshoumaru was heading for. The sun was almost gone when they arrived at Sesshoumaru's castle. It was a grand looking palace, with stone and wood walls. It was a huge palace and it was humming with people coming in and out of it. To Kayva, it was the most beautiful palace she had seen in along time. Many servants came up to them and bowed very low to Sesshoumaru, and looked at Kayva, Ravi, and Silo as if they had no right to be there.

"I guess they don't get many visitors?" Ravi said looking at the servants that were staring at them.

"No I think they just got the hots for you Ravi." Silo said smiling at the taller demon. Sesshoumaru talked to a cat demon woman that approached them, she then came to the three of them and said, "Lord Sesshoumaru says that you three will be staying her for sometime. I would like to take you to you rooms so that you might get cleaned up." She smiled at them; she was the only person that came up to them that was nice.

"What about our horses?" Kayva asked as she took off her bags.

"Oh, yes of course. Genji, come and take their horses." A tall man with red hair came toward them. They realized that he was a both a hawk demon and a bear demon. He came toward them with a huge smile; at first, the horses would not go anywhere with him, they backed away scared.

"I'm sorry, but they don't like strangers." Ravi said turning to his horse, both Silo and Kayva did the same thing. They were almost singing to the horses in a tongue that no one could understand, but they knew that it was a claiming. With that done, they horses left their sides and followed Genji.

"That was amazing. What did you say to them?" The cat demon women asked looking at the horses just follow Genji without being lead.

"We just told them that they are safe here, that nothing can harm them. By the way, what is your name?" Kayva said looking at the demon woman next to her.

"Oh, how rude of me, my name is Rira. I am the head housekeeper here. I know everything that happens, and everyone that comes in and out. If I might ask what is your names?" She started walking them all to their rooms. There were many people all over the place, everyone doing something, and everyone looking at the new people, all whispering.

"My name is Kayva, this is Silo, and this is my brother Ravi." They smiled at each other, as Rira stopped.

"This is where your rooms are. Ravi this is yours." She pointed to the first one, "This is yours Silo", she pointed to the room that was across the hall, "and yours is right next to hers Kayva. Dinner will be served in an hour. Someone will come by and take you there. It will take you a few days to get used to the set up, but you will get it." Rira smiled at them all as she turned around and left them be.

"I guess we better get cleaned up." Ravi said heading toward his door.

"Yeah I guess we should." Kayva watched at Ravi and Silo entered their rooms. She looked at the place were she was standing. "I guess we should." She said again walking to her door and walking in.


	5. Chapter 5

As Kayva got herself cleaned up, she could not help but wonder what Sesshoumaru was thinking. _He touched me, but there was something more, I could feel it. It was faint, but there was definitely something there. _Kayva looked at herself in the mirror, she wanted to know more about Sesshoumaru, and she wanted to know what made him tick, what made him smile, what made him love. She wanted to know everything. There was something about him that made her want something she has never wanted before, and she needed to know what it was.

As Sesshoumaru walked down the halls of his palace, his mind wandered. He had no idea what was happening, he wanted to know everything about this woman that had entered into his life. She was mysterious to him and a challenge, he always liked a good challenge, and everyone knew that.

He was in his own thoughts so much that he had no idea that his general, Hako was right next to him. "Lord Sesshoumaru, I was wondering who those people are that you brought back with you?" Han was a tall man with short black hair; he had dark green eyes that were slits. He was a snake demon, and the best warrior that Sesshoumaru had. They have known each other since they were children; all they had left anymore was each other.

"They are assassins that the Council decided we should hire to kill Naraku." Sesshoumaru looked at his long time friend. Han was his only friend, and he always looked up to what he had to say. "Their names are Ravi, Silo, and Kayva. They are very good fighters, I believe that they can do it."

"I see, I have known you for a long time Sesshoumaru, and you are not acting yourself. Is there something else going on?" Sesshoumaru looked at Han, _how could he know that? Is it so plainly written on my face? _"There is nothing wrong with me. Are you going to join us for dinner?"

Han looked at his friend. He knew that he was lying, but he did not want to say anything about it. "Of course I will. I want to meet the people have this palace on its end."

Sesshoumaru smirked at his friend, "Fine then. I will see you there." With that, Sesshoumaru left his friend and walked down the hall to his room. He needed to clean himself up before dinner. As he sat in his bed, he knew that he wanted to share it with someone, but at that moment he thought about Kayva laying next to him, but quickly changed his mind, _why do I think like that. I would never take a warrior to my bed. What am I thinking?_ Sesshoumaru looked at himself in the mirror, he knew there was something in side him that made him want her, but he had no idea what it was. It was completely new to him, something he had never experienced in his life before, and he did not know what to do about it.

Rin came running down the halls to where she knew Ravi, Silo, and Kayva were staying. She was so excited to have new playmates, and she hoped that they would never leave. Rin loved them so much. They were all so nice, and they played with her. As Rin got to the rooms that her new friends were at she stopped and noticed that Ravi was outside it looking out a window that was on the other side of the hallway. He turned around and smiled at Rin as he saw she was standing there. "Hello Rin. How are you doing?"

Rin smiled at Ravi and said, "Fine thanks. Are you ready for dinner?"

Ravi turned from the window and walked towards the human child. He and his sister have always been told that humans are good people, and that just because there are a few bad ones it does not mean that there all bad, and this little girl proved that. "Yes of course. Shall we get the girls?" The little girl smiled greatly at the demon male in front of her and nodded her head yes.

Within seconds Silo, Kayva, Ravi, and Rin were on their way to the dinning hall. Rin was talking and smiling to Silo. She was so happy to have someone to talk to, and Silo really liked playing with her, she reminded Silo of herself when she was younger. Kayva smiled at Rin and Silo, she loved to see her friend smile, and it made her happy to know that her friend and brother were happy.

Sesshoumaru watched and waited for Rin to bring their guests. Han walked up to Sesshoumaru and stood next to him, he wanted to see the people that everyone was talking about, and it did not take long for them to show up. They first heard Rin's happy voice followed by Silo. She was wearing a green kimono with silver flowers that matched her eyes. She had put in two silver earrings in each of her ears. Right behind her Ravi came in he was wearing a tan kimono, just like Sesshoumaru's, with green flowers on the trim. Next to him Kayva stood. She was wearing a dark red kimono with black and silver flowers going up on the sides and on the bottom. She had put in three silver earrings in her right ear, and two silver earrings in her left ear. She also pulled the top half of her hair into a red clip with her bangs sweeping the left side of her face. She looked beautiful; Han could not take his eyes off her, and Sesshoumaru looked on in amazement. At that moment, she did not look like a warrior, she looked like a princess, and she looked like royalty.

Sesshoumaru stared at the woman in front of him. He had no idea what to do, or what to even say. Han was the first to snap back to reality, he looked at Sesshoumaru knowing that he was not going to say anything he decided he would start everything. "Hello, my name is Han; I am the commanding general in Lord Sesshoumaru's army." Han bowed low to the people in front of him.

"Hello Han, I am Ravi, this is my sister Kayva, and our friend Silo." Ravi, Silo, and Kayva nodded their heads. At that time, Sesshoumaru finally woke up from his trance. He noticed that Kayva was staring at him, _did she know. Did she know what I was feeling? _

When they locked eyes Kayva smiled, something that she did not mean to do, but she did it. She could not think of a reason as to why she smiled, but she did and it felt like the most normal thing in the world.

"Dinner is ready M'lord," Jaken said running up to Sesshoumaru.

"Thank you Jaken. Shall we go?" Sesshoumaru looked at the group of people in front of him. Rin ran up to Sesshoumaru and hugged his leg, she smiled at him, and Sesshoumaru patted the top of her head to let her know that he cared. Everyone followed Sesshoumaru sitting accordingly with Sesshoumaru at the head of the table. Servants came in and out with plates and tea, dinner went well, not a lot was said, but there was enough so that there would not be any acquired silences.

When everyone was done eating, Sesshoumaru asked Rin if she would excuse them and had Jaken watch after her. When Rin and Jaken left, Sesshoumaru looked at the group in front of him and said, "I would like it if the rest of you would follow me in to my office. There are many things that we must talk about."

"Would you like me to come as well Lord Sesshoumaru?" Han asked looking at his lord.

Sesshoumaru looked at him and said, "I would think that it would be best. Between the two of us, I think that we could help them to understand what is really going on." Han nodded and followed Sesshoumaru, Kayva, Ravi, and Silo followed suit as well.

They walked down the halls Han talking to Ravi about something, Kayva did not really care, she was wondering in her own thoughts only brought out of them when Silo started talking to her. "What do you think this is all going to be like?"

Kayva looked at her long time friend, she knew that this was going to be the fight of their lives, that this demon Naraku was a horrible guy and if he were not stopped here then he would take over whatever he could, but she had no idea what was in store for her. "I have no idea what we are walking into, but we are walking into this blind, but it's not the first time I guess." Kayva tried to smile for her friend, but she knew that it was hopeless. It really scared her that she had no idea what was going to happened. It was the same feeling she got whenever she was sold to another owner.

Silo wanted nothing more then to ease her friends mind, but she knew that she could not. She had the same fear running though her head the same time. She only wondered how much worse Kayva was worrying.

As they entered Sesshoumaru's office, Kayva watched as Sesshoumaru took the set behind the desk, Han sat next to him, and Ravi and Silo sat on the other side, Kayva took a set next to Han. Sesshoumaru looked at them and started to tell them about Naraku. He told them that his half brother Inuyasha and his group of friends were looking for the Sacred Jewel Shards, and that Naraku had most of them. He also said that Naraku was the result of hundreds of demons that a human by the name of Onigumo joined with. Sesshoumaru also told them that Naraku had many detachments that came from his body, Kagura being one of them. He also said that Naraku can regenerate body parts, make weapons with his body, control demons, fly, form a miasmas, and he can also hide his demon scent and energy using very powerful barriers. Sesshoumaru also told them that Naraku uses puppets to attach people.

Kayva, Silo, and Ravi looked at each other when Sesshoumaru had finished what he was saying. They had no idea what to say. They left lost, and trapped with nowhere to go. Kayva wanted to run, but she knew that she could not. She looked up at Sesshoumaru and she felt a ping of sadness coming from him. She did not know if he was sad because he was talking about Naraku, or if he felt bad about what was about to happen to them. Looking at him made her feel better some how. She didn't know why but knowing that even a man like him had some kind of feeling about what was going on made her better about what was about to happen to her.

Sesshoumaru looked at Kayva, she looked very sad to him. Everything that he had just said to them is very had to take in all at once he guessed. He understood what they must be thinking, but they were the ones that said they were going to do it, so now they must.

Without warning Kayva got up and walked out of the room. Silo and Ravi watched as she left, they knew what she was thinking; they were thinking the same thing. Nether Silo or Ravi followed her, but they did leave the room. Sesshoumaru and Han looked at each other, they both knew that what was said is very hard to take in, and these three people were the people that were going to destroy Naraku, and Sesshoumaru knew that.

A few hours later Kayva was by a lake that was not to far from the palace. She was in her fighting uniform practicing with many different knives. Sesshoumaru came into the clearing that was across the lake from Kayva. He watched her workout. Her moves were smooth, and fluid. Everything she did was perfect. He could not believe that someone could move like that.

Before Sesshoumaru knew it, Kayva was looking at him. She sensed that he was there. Looking at him, trying to get any emotions from him were hard. He always had the same look in his eyes, but on the inside, there was always something different. They locked eyes for what seemed like a lifetime. Sesshoumaru wanted nothing more then to go over there and grab her, Kayva wanted nothing more then for Sesshoumaru to take her, but nothing happened. Sesshoumaru turned around and left her standing at the lake. Walking back to his palace, he thought about what was going on his in mind, and in his heart. He could not think of anything that he wanted more then her at this moment. _She is becoming my weakness. I cannot have that. I must stop this. _In his mind he wanted nothing more then to stop his feeling for her, but in his heart he could not, and he knew that deep down inside.


	6. Chapter 6

For the next couple of days Sesshoumaru would watch from a distance as she practiced. The only thing he did was watch, never getting to close, but close enough to where Kayva knew that he was there. She never said anything, never let on that she knew he was there, she just let him watch. She had no idea why he would watch, but she did know that it made her feel wanted.

One night when Kayva was practicing she noticed that Sesshoumaru was walking closer to her then he normally did. Within seconds, he was in her view of sight. They stared at each other, and before Kayva could even react, Sesshoumaru drew his sword and lunged at her. Kayva dodged the deadly blow, _what the hell is he doing? _Kayva had no idea what was going on. She dodged blow after blow, not defending herself just trying to get away from his blows.

"Why do you not defend yourself?" Sesshoumaru asked lounging at Kayva.

"Is this all a game to you is it not?" Kayva blocked his sword and throw him back against the near by tree.

"I have been watching you for the past couple of days; I want to experience your strength for myself." Sesshoumaru said standing away from the tree that he was thrown against.

"Then I will show you what I can really do." Kayva said with a slight smile on her face. She then lounged at Sesshoumaru making him dodge her blow. They fought like this for an hour, twisting and turning. Sesshoumaru now knew why all the fighting he saw her do looked like skilled dancing, she was truly dancing. Everything part of her was amazing, every muscle moved in the way she wanted it to move.

Sesshoumaru had no idea what was going on. The only thing he could was react. He had never been in a situation like this before, he had always been the one to come out victorious, but he had no idea what was going to happen.

Kayva fought with Sesshoumaru, knowing that they both were giving it their all. She looked at Sesshoumaru, looked into his eyes, looking at the passion that she could feel that was dripping off him. Blue eyes locked onto gold eyes, and passion flowed between the two beings. Both Kayva and Sesshoumaru stood toe to toe with their swords pressed together. What happened next seemed like the most natural thing to do. Without warning Sesshoumaru pushed Kayva into the tree that was behind her, knocking their swords to the ground. Kayva was surprised at what had just happened, she did not know what had gotten into Sesshoumaru, he did not seem like the kind of person that did those kind of things.

Sesshoumaru looked into Kayva's eyes, pinning her to the tree behind her, he smelled her erotic scent, wanting to take her at that moment. He felt Kayva shiver, as he smelled her neck, then without warning he came up and meet her lips to his own. Kayva wrapped her arms around Sesshoumaru, wrapping her delicate fingers around his silky silver hair.

Sesshoumaru cupped Kayva's face pulling her closer to him, making their kiss more passionate, making their body's touch, becoming one.

Before both of them knew it a scent that both of them had smelled before came with the wind. Within seconds, a large baboon came into view. Sesshoumaru stood in front of Kayva, as if he was trying to protect her.

"Naraku," Sesshoumaru said with malice in his voice. _So this is Naraku, the person that we are meant to kill. _Kayva thought to herself

"Sesshoumaru, it's good to see that you have fallen for this woman. That means that even the emotionless Sesshoumaru has something in his heart." Naraku laughed as he looked at Sesshoumaru try and the woman behind him. "This must be Kayva, the woman that will kill me." Naraku looked at Kayva, she truly was beautiful, and there seemed to be nothing that was wrong with her. To Naraku Sesshoumaru was the perfect male youkai, and it seemed that this woman was the perfect female youkai. At that moment, Naraku knew that he wanted that woman, which he was going to make her his mate, weather she liked it or not, she was going to be his.

"What are you doing here?" Sesshoumaru said looking at Naraku.

"I am here to see the woman that will be mine." Naraku laughed as he saw the shocked looks of both Kayva and Sesshoumaru. He always liked making people feel like there was nothing they could do. Making them feel completely helpless.

"What makes you think that you can have me?" Kayva said shaking both men out of their starring contest.

Naraku looked at the woman in front of him, she truly was beautiful, and he could sense the power she had. She was more powerful then what Kagura had said. Naraku knew that he had to do something, something that would slow her down. "I will be back for you my love." Naraku said, then disappearing without another word.

Kayva watched at the baboon disappeared she then looked at Sesshoumaru. He turned on his heel without another word, not even looking at Kayva. Kayva could feel his anger, his disappointment. She was not sure if he was disappointed in the fact that he let his guard down enough to show emotion, or that Naraku threatened something that he was learning to care for.

Kayva watched as he walked way without another word._ Was it something that I did or say, or is it Naraku that is making him run from me?_ She watched him walk into the darkness, into nothing, wanting nothing more then to feel him touch her again, hold her like he did, but there was nothing.

Sesshoumaru walked away from the one thing that he knew he wanted more then anything. _You are the first woman that makes me feel like this, but you are a liability to me right now. I cannot have such feelings for you right now. _

Sesshoumaru walked into his room, he had no idea what he had done. He hoped that he had not done something completely wrong with her Kayva, he really did want to be with her, and there was nothing more in the world that he wanted more. Looking at the moon Sesshoumaru saw the beauty that it had. The moon was always strong, but always alone. Sesshoumaru did not want to be alone anymore, he wanted to be with someone, share his life with someone, and he wanted it to be Kayva.

At that same moment outside on the grounds of the palace, Kayva looked up to the sky. She too was thinking that she wanted to share her life with someone that she did not want to be alone, but she knew that no one would want her if anyone really knew what her life was about when she was a slave. She wanted to give herself to Sesshoumaru, but she knew that he would never take her as his mate; she was not what he wanted standing next to him controlling the Western lands with him.

Kayva looked at the moon, the loneness of it, and the sadness of being alone. One tear fell down her left cheek before she turned around and went to her room.


End file.
